Pura Falacia
by ProtoccoloGamma
Summary: Tres años desde que Endo perdio a su hijo antes de que naciera,Ahora ciertas personas buscan venganza en contra de Endo y Natsumi,Luego hay una nueva regla en en Holy Road que los obliga a tener maximo 7 miembros femeninos,Que habra sido de la madre del niño?,Lograran los chicos reunir a los miembros restantes y ganar el Holy Road? Advertencia: OC


Aiko:Desde un lugar no muy lejano! En una habitación que huele raro! Llega este dúo dinámico con su primera historia en fanfiction!.

Mark: Si, Si Cuanta emoción…

Aiko: Ignoren a M por favor esta dolido -_-.

Mark: Porque?

Aiko: Por mis frijoles!

Mark: Ok lo que sucede es que mi papa quiere cambiarse de compañía de internet pero tendre que estar 2 semanas sin internet y si lo hago me muero.

Aiko: Ya no hagamos platica y que empiece este fic!

* * *

_Porque al final no todo estaba perdido._

Era un día en Ciudad Inazuma y uno muy especial, Era el día del padre. Los chicos del Raimon se habían puesto de acuerdo para entrenar ese día porque la mayoría no tenía padre o estaba ocupado a pesar de ser aquel día.

Los chicos ya habían terminado su práctica estaban bastante agotados puesto que habían tenido que entrenar muy duro para ganar el próximo partido y en ese momento Shinsuke hablo:

-Vaya es día del padre ¡y ninguno en su casa! Debería darnos vergüenza.-Dijo el chico bajito a lo que Hamano pregunto.

-Entrenador Endo ¿el Entrenador Kido es casado?-Cuestiono el muchacho.

-Si esta casado con Tigresa Tora* y tiene un par de mellizos.-Respondió Endo.

-Mellizos!-Exclamaron todos.

-Si por eso ni el Ni Kido Ni Haruna vinieron.-Espeto muy calmado el ex-portero del Raimon

-Y usted tiene hijos Endo-Kantoku?-Cuestiono curiosa Aoi

- Podria decirse que si…

Despues Endo decidio ir un rato a la Torre Inazuma a despejarse un poco.

-_Amelia,Han pasado ya 3 años desde que perdiste a aquel bebe,Yo ya había pensado en decirte que me volvi a enamorar de Natsumi y que quería estar a su lado pero 2 semanas después perdiste al bebe y tu me dijiste que fuera con ella que al fin y al cabo tu habias perdido a nuestro hijo._

_Lo hice acepte lo que dijiste y soy feliz.._

_¿Pero a que costo si ya perdi a mi hijo o hija?_

_Ojala y a Natsumi le haya ido bien con su padre._

* * *

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_

-3 años,1 mes y 13 dias,Mis queridos camaradas y pupilos ha llegado la hora de la venganza.-Dijo una muchacha de 24 años pelinegra de ojos azules

-Mi hermanito no vera ni lo que le golpeo jeje.-Dijo un joven de 24 años de ojos cafes y cabello castaño peinado al estilo Fubuki.

-Author,Puedes darnos el informe.-Dijo la chica dijo al joven pelirojo que estaba en la computadora.

-Ya lo tengo,Ato y Hato ya estan en posicion el resto ya esta casi listo solo faltan Otelo y Azuta.

-Bien,-Dijo sacando una pequeña grabadora-Derrota inevitable en progreso.

* * *

Mientras tanto un joven moreno caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Inazuma anhelando su llegada a su hogar,dulce,hogar.

-Mamoru! Que bien que ya llegaste!-Exclamo una joven peliroja.

-Natsumi,¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?.-Cuestiono el moreno.

Para Endo era raro verla emocionada,Algo tu que haber pasado en casa de su padre que pusiera a la heredera del Director del Raimon tan entusiasmada.

-Eso es de lo que quiera hablarte!.

-Dime!,Sabes que odio esperar.

-Estoy!...-Y antes de que la oji-roja pudiera terminar la frase el teléfono sono.

-Fuuuu!...Espera yo contesto.

-_Hola le llamamos para informarle que su tarjeta de crédito esta próxima a vencer en…-_Y antes de que la molesta voz terminara su mensaje Endo colgó con rabia el teléfono y se puso enfrente de su compañera.

-Continua Natsumi.

-¡Endo yo estoy embarazada!.-Exclamo Natsumi provocando que el mencionado escupiera el agua que recién se había servido.

-¿E-emb-barazada?.-Tartamudeo Endo antes de caer al piso cual herido de guerra.

-Ya me lo esperaba….

Al dia siguiente.

* * *

-Fire Curse!.-Dijo un joven de cabello castaño y orbes de un azul que resaltaba mucho.

Los chicos del Raimon Observaban desde lejos a aquel chico que golpeaba fuertemente el balon de futbol,No parecia conocido debia ser nuevo por ahi definitivamente.

-_A este paso hay un 56 por ciento de que lo logremos.-_Murmuro el muchacho sin prestar atención a las presencias que había detrás de el.

-Hola!-Saludo Shinsuke llamando la atención del chico.

-Hola.-Solto sin mucho interés

-Soy Tenma y el es Shinsuke somos del club de futbol del Raimon.-Se presento Tenma llamando el interés de el aludido.

-Soy Hio Hoono,Que casualidad que sean del mismo club al que me quiero unir.

-Posiblemente te acepten eres muy fuerte.

-Si,El Futbol es mi vida,Aprendi a jugar desde los 3 años.

-Sugoi!,¿Que te parece si te acompañamos? para que no te pierdas al buscar el club.-Se ofrecio Pikachu digo Shinsuke.

-Seguro,Por mi no hay problema.-Lo que los dos chicos no sabían era con quien estaban hablando.

_-El porque de que te estoy buscando es….-Sono _el tono de teléfono de Hio.

-Quien es?.-Pregunto Tenma.

-Mi Tio Author.-Contesto mirando el tefefono.

-Moshi Moshi?.-Dijo con el aparato al oído.

-_Totus Paro?.-_Pregunto la voz de el otro lado de la línea en latin.

-Omnia parata iustus absentis a detail.-Le contesto Hio a la voz,Dejando confundidos a Tenma y Shinsuke al no saber el porque de que hablara en ese extraño idioma.

_-Sed quia hoc non sit nisi bonus asinus_ tuus.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz para luego colgar.

-¿Tu tio no habla español?.-Pregunto Tenma.

-Nop.

_**Al llegar al club.**_

Estaban ya los integrantes del club,Solo hacían falta los 3 mayores a cargo del club de futbol,Algo que se les hacia raro a todos es que Aoi y Akane casi no habían hablado con nadie,Midori les dijo que tal vez estuvieran cansadas aunque esto no tranquilizaba a los chicos.

-Buenos Dias!.-Exclamo Tenma.

-Donde se habían metido?.-Pregunto Midori.

-Ah! Si!,Chicos el es Hio Hoono,Quiere unirse al equipo.

-Seria un placer.-Espeto Hio pero el ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido parecido a la caída de varios libros.

-Haruna-Sensei,Que le pasa?.-Pregunto Desconcertado por la cara de Horror de la peli-azul.

-A-a-a,¡Azuro!.-Grito Alarmada la peli-azul

-¿Me extraño Otanashi-senpai?.-Solto Azuro *Inserte sonrisa malevola*.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio? ¿Me regalan un review? son gratis xD

Aclaraciones:

Tigresa Tora:Una de nuestros OC,Su nombre nos salio de la nada y asi se quedo xD,Es peliroja de ojos rojos y lleva lentes,Le gustan mucho los gatos y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos,Es medicampista y es conocida como "La trigresa del campo",Se caso con Kido y tienen mellizos (Que no tardan en aparecer xD).

Author:Su nombre completo es Author Sakusen,Es otro OC de un fic que no hemos subido aqui (¿Lo subimos para que le entiendan un poco mas a este?),Es un gran estratega,Es pelirojo de ojos verdes y tambien lleva lentes.

Totus paro?:¿Todo listo?

Omnia parata iustus absentis a detail:Casi listo solo me falta un detalle.

_Sed quia hoc non sit nisi bonus asinus_ tuus:Esta bien,Por que esta vez no estare ahi para salvar tu trasero. ( Les recomiendo traducirlo con google por que dice algo muy chistoso xD.)


End file.
